Gregg (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
After being hired by the Avengers, Gregg has dedicated his time to be a full-time hero. Ranking in the top 3's of the strongest Avenger heroes. He is now the new face of Stark Industries, also giving Peter Parker Gregg's new tech. Gregg also fused his tech with Tony's tech aswell, giving the facility a full on security system, face id recognition, and other high tech security. Gregg has immortalized himself, staying as his 15 year old self, however, he does age mentally. He possesses immense knowledge, strength, and other factors, and his Ultimate form only just makes him stronger. Gregg has given J.A.R.V.I.S. a complete upgrade, allowing it to transfer itself between systems, become a hologram that can touch and fight, and not be hit as he is just a hologram. faster speed, faster, farther and better data collection and other important things. Gregg has developed a suit that has the most powerful technology to date. It can reform itself, reform certain parts of the suit, repair itself in seconds, and even duplicate itself. Gregg has made a version of the suit specially designed for J.A.R.V.I.S. to use. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Stats and Rankings Intelligence: Vast. Has almost as much knowledge as Doctor Strange. Ranked 5th in terms of knowledge. Stamina and Endurance: Lasting. Gregg can keep up for extended periods of time and keep going if needed. Ranked 5th in terms of Stamina and Endurance. Strength and Power: Extreme. Gregg can lift massive objects and beings with just his 2 hands and go hand to hand with even some of the strongest beings. His suit only enhances it, and his Ultimate form only just makes it more powerful. Ranked 3rd and 1st for terms of Strength and Power. ] All other stats are mainly 5 and lower due to his lack of studying, as he says its a "Waste of Time.". Gregg says he regrets saying that. _____________________________________________________________________________________ Gregg's suit The G-Suit is Gregg's main battle suit. It was built and inspired by the Iron Man Armor. It is used to battle alone or along with his allies. This armor is more advanced than any other armor, as it possesses many capabilities and useful functions for Gregg to use at his disposal. It is the first armor Gregg has that utilizes nanotechnology, and thanks to this, it is the first armor Gregg has to possess built in melee weapons, back-up tools, and flight enhancements. Gregg's Suit before giving it the red, white, black and grey colors. * Superhuman Strength: The G-Tech Suit is the strongest armor ever created by Gregg, as he was able to physically assault Rona and even actually hold up a struggle long enough to shift the tides of the space war to steal the Infinity Stones despite Rona's physical might having completely outclassed the Mark-Prototype. * Superhuman Durability: Gregg's G-Tech Suit is the most resilient armor ever created by Gregg. It was able to withstand Rona's attacks far better than the Mark-Prototype Armor did, remaining functionable to the end. The suit allowed Gregg to withstand an accidental blow from Mjølnir, though he was briefly knocked out by the hit. Its most notable feat of durability was that it could contain all of the Infinity Stones, and even allowed Gregg to harness their collective power, regardless of the energy leakage into the armor itself. However, the armor was unable to fully prevent Gregg from being almost fatally damaged by the immense radiation generated from snapping his fingers and using all of the Infinity Stones at once. * HUD: Like most of Gregg's armors, Gregg's G-Tech Suit possesses a heads up display, it is capable of analyzing the environment and seeing through walls. * Repulsors: Like the Mark-Prototype, the G-Tech Suit is equipped with repulsors that can both fire high-intensity bright red energy beams and fly at incredible speeds. It is also capable of providing propulsion in deep space, and perform thruster-enhanced repulsor-powered melee attacks like punches and kicks in close combat. The repulsors can be greatly powered-up if the suit absorbs enough energy with its Nano Lightning Refocuser. * Unibeam: Like the previous Armor, the G-Tech Suit is capable of firing an red energy blast directly from its central arc reactor. * Advanced Laser System: This laser system is the most advanced to date, as Gregg was now able to use nanotech to integrate lasers into the G-Tech Suit's fingertips to melt through the metal casing that was concealing the megaboil container. * Nanite Manipulation: Similar to the Mark-Prototype, the G-Tech Suit was programmed to allow Gregg to control and reconfigure the nanobots that make up his armor, allowing him to form a variety of weapons and conducts which he used against his final crusade against the King. Presumably, it could form every weapon and tool the Mark-Prototype was able to and possibly even more. * Suit Materialization: Gregg could materialize the G-Suit around him within seconds by pressing on the Arc Reactor core on his chest on his hoodie. He can even materialize individual parts of the suit, like his helmet, and dematerialize it whenever he wants. * Lightning Refocuser: The suit generates from its single energy absorbing panels to greatly increase its repulsors. When charged, the panels can act as repulsors as well. Gregg used it to absorb Thor's lightning blast and then attack with a total of ten repulsor blasts, all at once. The blasts were powerful enough to make The King fall back and defend himself with his sword. * Energy Blades: Gregg could also materialize red plasma-energy blades of various sizes using the suit's nanotechnology. He used one to attack The King during the very beginning of the Battle of Space, when he, Thor, Captain America and Spider-Man collectively assaulted The King. * Repulsor Cannon: Like the Mark-Prototype, Gregg can materialize large apertures around his hands to enhance the power of his repulsor blasts, which were strong enough to stagger and stall Cullers long enough for Spider-Man and Ant-Man to defeat them. * Nanite Relocation: This suit like the Mark-Protype, can relocate nanites even from his other nanite creations. He used the relocation tech to reform his broken helmet multiple times in the battle and to steal the Infinity Stones from Rona without him noticing without removing the G-Gauntlet. Although they were used, it's relocation abilities seemed inferior to Mark-Prototype. * Infinity Stones Holder: The suit was even able to materialize a makeshift Nano Gauntlet from the suit's nanotechnology. This allowed Gregg to concurrently harness the powers of the Infinity Stones, thereby granting him near omnipotence. However, this gauntlet does not grant the same protection (perhaps none of it) from the stones' energy as the original Nano Gauntlet does, as a snap of a much smaller effect than Tony Stark's. It mortally wounded Gregg due to his body type. * Energy Shields: Gregg could use G-Tech Suit's functions to create bright red translucent hard-light shield, very similar to the Wakanda's Border Tribe's energy cloaks or Phil Coulson's Energy Shield. He used this to protect himself and The Avengers when Rona used the Infinity Stones to reverse the Snap and bring back Thanos and his army. * Coolant Spray: The G-Suit also contained a coolant spray blaster that could be used to numb parts of the body to reduce pain. Unlike the Mark-Prototype's Zero Cannons, the spray is not mounted on the wrist, but in the palm of the hand, like the repulsors. * Flight: The G-Tech Suit can fly at high speeds via jet propulsion built into the suit. * Hologram Recording: Gregg to record a holographic message to his good friend Peter Parker, in case of an untimely and unexpected death.